Just Because
by courtney-in-the-tardis
Summary: My own take on Spock giving Uhura his mother's necklace. Two-shot. Chapter 1 set between films two and three. Chapter 2 set after third film. *STAR TREK BEYOND SPOILERS IN CHAPTER 2*
1. Just Because

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Star Trek story, so it may not be overwhelmingly amazing. This is me dipping my toes in the Spock/Nyota waters. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope that you enjoy reading it. Thank you. -Courtney :)**

Nyota could feel her eyes become heavy as she noted that the end of her shift had begun. She loved her job, I mean really loved it, but sometimes it was nice to know that she was free of her duties for an allotted time. Lifting herself out of her chair, she realized how much of a toll sitting for hours on end could really take on a body. Quickly saying goodbye to a few choice co-workers on deck, she set off to make her way back to her quarters.

The Enterprise was always so eerily quiet at this time of night. Well, what Nyota would consider as night aboard the ship. Days and nights were a tricky thing to distinguish in her head, but she'd have it no other way. The only sounds she heard as she made her way through the corridors was the humming of the ship's engines and the clacking of her shoes.

She'd entertained the idea of going to see Spock before she retired for bed, but she knew that this was his time to meditate and she didn't want to intrude. Thinking of Spock brought a smile to her lips; she really, truly loved him. While others would find his monotone voice and blank demeanor off-putting, she felt the complete opposite. She loved the way she would catch him looking at her when he thought he was being subtle. The slight tint it brought to his cheeks when he discovered he'd been caught was probably the most endearing thing she'd ever witnessed. She saw him as no one else had. She knew every eyebrow raise, every quirky upturn of the lip, every darting of the eyes meant something; held a heavy form of emotion. He felt more than anyone she knew.

Turning the corner sharply she smacked into something solid and stumbled back slightly. Regaining her footing she came face to face to the cause of her crash; her tall, straight-banged boyfriend. He was dressed in his blue Starfleet shirt and stood rod still as he seemed to be assessing her condition following their collision.

"My apologies, Nyota," he told her. His voice conveyed no emotion but she knew better; he was sorry.

"No, I'm sorry," she countered, "I didn't expect to see you for at least another eight hours."

He hesitated before speaking again, "I ended meditation early at the request of the Captain. He has asked for my assistance with, as he has decided to dub it, technical mumbo jumbo."

She tried hard not to snort at his attempt to quote Kirk, but failed. Miserably.

"I fail to see what is so amusing," he told her. He was lying and she knew it. He knew why she was laughing.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Nothing. Just you being you," she frowned when she saw a flicker of something behind his eyes, "it's a good thing, Spock."

She stepped forward and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, "You know I wouldn't want you any other way."

"I know," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Normally they wouldn't engage in such an act of intimacy in a public place, but at this hour of the night, no one would be out roaming the halls.

Nyota opened her eyes slightly to glance down at his hands resting on her waist and felt her heart drum hard in her chest at the tiny cufflinks resting on the end of his uniform. They were fashioned as small rocket ships, quite tacky really, but they were a gift from her. She knew normally cufflinks were worn with more formal attire but she'd bought it regardless in the hopes that he'd wear them from time to time. He'd insisted that her giving him a gift, "just because", was illogical and wearing accessories with Starfleet uniforms was frowned upon; but he accepted it nonetheless. She'd assumed he'd put it away and chalked it up to human nonsense but now she saw that he'd taken it upon himself to wear them for her.

"The cufflinks," she said in a hushed tone, "you're wearing them."

"It was logical," he reasoned with her, "as they were purchased with the intent of me wearing them. Not putting them to use would be illogical."

She lifted her forehead from his and raised her eyebrow, "You told me it was illogical for me to give them to you in the first place," she argued, "and what happened to Starfleet regulation?"

"It would appear," he looked around them to make sure no one was listening, "that I was wrong. And," he paused to look at her intensely, "I believe that there are times when rules are meant to be broken."

She couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across her face, "I don't know what to say, Spock."

He quirked his lips into what she would consider a smile. She leaned forward and gently placed her lips onto his and he reciprocated, placing his palm on her lower back to pull her closer.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your shift. I'll see you in a few hours," she leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Nyota, wait," he grabbed her arm gently to stop her from passing him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong," he assured her. His free arm dipped into his pocket to retrieve a decently sized, velvet box. He presented it to her.

Her brow furrowed, "How in the world did you fit this into your pocket?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "That is what you wish to ask me?"

"My jean pockets can barely fit a tube of lipstick," she complained as she examined the velvet box.

"If you do not wish to open it, I can present it to you another time."

She snatched the box out of his grasp and raised both eyebrows at him, "Not so fast, mister. I didn't say I didn't want the box."

He continued to stare at her but eventually tucked his hands behind his back in true Spock fashion.

She ran her hands over the top of the soft fabric before flipping the lid back, revealing its contents. To say she was speechless was an understatement. She tore her gaze away from the beautiful, blue stoned necklace to gawk at Spock. He remained as impassive as ever and she could hardly believe his actions.

"Spock," she breathed, "its…its-"

"My mother's," he interjected. Something sad flicked over his face, "was my mother's."

Nyota wasn't one for crying but she could feel tears prick her eyes. Her thumb brushed over the necklace and with a shaky breath she snapped the lid shut.

"Spock, I can't accept this. It was your mother's; it's a part of her. I wouldn't feel right to take this from you."

He swallowed hard and shifted his glance so that he was no longer looking at her. She knew this was hard for him; confronting his emotions. And his mother, the one person he loved most in this universe, was the one person that could take him over the edge of losing emotional control.

"She would want you to have it," he answered. She knew that this was his human side speaking.

"Spock," a small tear escaped her eye, "why are you giving this to me? I don't understand."

He stepped forward and tentatively took hold of her wrist, "Just because."

She shook her head, "What?"

"You once gave me a gift, just because you cared enough for me to purchase it. Nyota, this is a gift to represent my affection and respect for you, just because I want to. There is no special occasion needed."

Her chest felt tight. Affection? What did that mean? Though she loved Spock, was in love with him, she'd never told him the words out loud. Partly because she felt it didn't need to be said because he already knew, and partly because she secretly feared he would find her illogical.

"Affection?" she dared to ask.

He looked at her quizzically, "Yes," he answered her; like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She bit the bullet, "I love you, Spock. I'm in love with you." Nyota was a brave woman; confident. But even the most confident of people can feel vulnerability. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she made her confession.

"And I, you, Nyota," he responded immediately.

She opened her eyes at his words and couldn't help but wrap her arms around his waist.

"Really?" she breathed in relief.

"You doubted that I did?"

"Well," she began, "if we're being honest, then yes. I was afraid you would find my sentiment illogical."

"I could never find your sentiment illogical, Nyota."

They stayed like this, in an unmoving embrace, for only God knows how long. After what felt like an eternity Nyota finally loosened her grip on him and took a step back.

"For the first time in the Enterprise's history, Commander Spock, you're late for duty," she told him playfully.

"I will accept the consequences," he informed her.

She laughed, "The Captain will want to know why you're late."

"Then I will inform him of the truth," he said, "the truth is the Vulcan way."

Something about the way he'd said that made her believe that he would not be telling the truth. Or at least not the whole truth.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. But, I'll see you in a few hours," she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Nyota," he called out to her before she could get very far.

"Yes?"

He held out the box to her again.

"Please accept my gift. My mother would be pleased to know it is in the company of someone who will give it proper care."

She took the box from him, "Alright. Thank you, Spock. I love it."

She began to walk away when she heard Spock say to her, "And I love you."

She called, "Me too," over her shoulder and made her way back to her quarters, gift from Spock in hand, and a smile on her face.


	2. Where Are We Now?

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I had intended for this to be a one shot but have decided to make this a two shot! Hope you don't mind! Again, thanks so much for the support!**

 **-Courtney**

 ***WARNING: SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK BEYOND. DO NOT READ AHEAD UNLESS YOU WISH TO BE SPOILED***

" _You old romantic,"_ her own words echoed in her ears hours after she had spoken them. The happiness that seemed to radiate from Spock's face after she had spoken them made her chest fill with tingling; hope. He said he had chosen engaging with her socially over completing his paperwork; that meant something, right? It had to. An injured man wouldn't go to the lengths that he had went to, to save someone they no longer cared for.

" _Clearly, I am here to rescue you,"_ he'd informed her, as if it were silly to believe anything to the contrary.

Many scenarios ran through her head at that moment, some ended happily, some didn't. Had Spock decided to remain with Starfleet or will his allegiance lie with the rebuilding of the Vulcan race? If his decision was the former, where did that leave their relationship? She did not want to think of where the latter left them. Sure, he'd stuck around for Kirk's birthday celebration, but that didn't give Nyota the definite answer that she needed. She had to know; now.

Taking a final swig of the wine in her glass, she excused herself from Sulu's company and set off to find Spock. He'd departed from the party some time ago to finish the mission report and Nyota knew that she'd given him ample time to do so. Her palms suddenly felt clammy and her stomach was in knots. When they had embarked on this relationship years ago, she didn't know where it would lead them; although she always felt the only place for her was with him. It was their secret from the world; a world she feared would never understand them. Not only were they from different planets, he was also her mentor. She knew that if Starfleet found out about their relationship prematurely that it would endanger both her time at the Academy and Spock's position. Oddly, the logical Vulcan always seemed considerably less worried than her that they would be discovered. One of his many, unsuspecting quirks.

After searching for a while she finally found the tall, pointy eared man in question. She could see him through the tiny window located on the door that separated them. He stood slightly hunched over a desk, skimming over his own words to check for errors they both knew weren't there. She hesitated before placing her hand on the keypad to unlock the door. Would her presence be welcome? He looked quite lost in thought. Perhaps she should come back later?

Before she could slink back into the hallway and out of sight, Spock's head perked up and shot in her direction.

"Damn his Vulcan hearing," she cursed under her breath.

His long form walked gracefully from the desk to the front door, unlocking it to give her access. His expression as she brushed past him, per usual, depicted no emotion. It frustrated her that she couldn't always tell what he was thinking. Some days he was easier to read than others. Today he was choosing to be particularly difficult. She couldn't tell you how long they stood there, in aching silence, just staring at one another.

"I am pleased you are wearing my mother's amulet," he finally said. She felt like telling him that he looked far from pleased but chose not to comment. He was doing this on purpose; being aloof. She didn't want to play games.

"Spock," she stated, "I don't want to beat around the bush."

"Beat around the bush?" he questioned.

She sighed, "A human saying that means to actively avoid a particular topic of conversation; typically a pressing one."

"I see," he answered.

"Look," her throat suddenly felt a little dry, "are you leaving Starfleet?"

He tilted his head, "I thought that my attendance at Captain Kirk's birthday celebration earlier today would indicate that I am not."

"He's your friend Spock. Your attendance at the celebration of his birth has nothing to do with Starfleet."

He considered her words, "Then your confusion is justified. My apologies."

She normally loved his logical thought process, but given the situation at hand, he was frustrating her, "You chose me over completing your paperwork."

"I informed you of such."

She groaned slightly, "Spock."

"Nyota?"

"If you're not leaving to make babies on New Vulcan and remaining at Starfleet then where does that leave us?"

"I am not sure."

They both remained quiet for quite some time before Spock spoke again.

"Where would you like it to leave us, Nyota?"

With the ball falling into her court she felt panic smack into her like an ocean wave. She bit at her lip, unsure of how to say what she wanted to say without sounding selfish.

"I don't know how to proceed without sounding selfish," she admitted.

"Perhaps," his voice softening, "there are times when one deserves selfishness."

Her first instinct was to not look at him, but after what he had just said, she could not look away. "I want to be with you Spock. I want us to be together and live long, happy," she paused to smile at him, "and prosperous lives. I want to wake up in the morning, knowing I get to spend my day with you; both inside and outside of work. I want to walk down the street with you, knowing everyone is looking at us weird, but knowing we're right and they are wrong. I want to have linguistic discussions with you over tea. I want to share solitary moments with you, where I can kiss you and hold your hand. And, most of all, I want to spend every day trying to make you smile. Even if it's just a slight upturn of your lip."

She waited for his reaction but he seemed to be frozen on spot; great, she broke him.

"But," she added ruefully, "I don't want to keep you from your people if that's where you feel your heart truly lies. Who am I to stand in the way of the rebuilding of the Vulcan race? I understand this decision has really taken its toll on you and I don't want to complicate it for you any further. If I have to live a life without being with you, then I will accept that," she broke her eye contact with him for the first time since she'd began talking, "in time that is. I love you. So much so that I am willing to let you go if I have to. I love you too much to hold you back. But, I promise I'll always be here for you if you were to ever need me. I would never, ever abandon you."

A warm hand cupped the bottom of her chin and forced her had up gently. Spock was intensely studying her face; as if he were trying to decipher her like a code. As he slowly, ever so slowly, painfully slowly, inched his face closer to hers she felt the overwhelming excitement of their first kiss all over again. His lips were like coming home. By their own accord, her hands raked through his hair and pulled him closer. But then, guilt reared its ugly head and forced her to pull herself away from him.

"Are you sure, Spock? Are you absolutely sure about this? I don't want you to regret this. I don't want you to grow to resent me. And don't start lecturing me about Vulcans not feeling resentment, because I can assure you that humans do."

"I highly doubt that I could ever resent you, Nyota," he assured her, "May you allow me to speak freely for a moment?" He seemed a bit out of breath from the kiss they had just shared. He looked a bit disheveled and she couldn't help but admire the look of messiness on such a composed individual.

"Of course."

"I admit, that the choice between Starfleet and New Vulcan has been an exhausting and," he hesitated, "rather emotional dilemma for me to make; even more so since the passing of Ambassador Spock. His passing has caused me to reevaluate my life and my loyalty to the planet of my childhood and the planet of my adulthood. But, he once told me that my life decisions to make are just that; mine. Who is to say that later in life I cannot assist New Vulcan in ways beyond furthering the population? Though I know that Ambassador Spock dedicated time to rebuilding New Vulcan, I believe that he did not want me to be hasty with my decision regarding Starfleet."

She arched a brow, "What makes you say that?"

"I believe humans refer to it as intuition."

"Ah," she answered; a bit dumbfounded.

"I remained inconclusive on a decision until going through some of Ambassador Spock's belongings. I found a photograph from his timeline of the crew of the Enterprise. He was significantly older in the photograph which leads me to inquire that he did not abruptly leave for New Vulcan at my current age."

"Was I in the photograph as well?"

"Yes."

Curiosity got the best of her, "How do I look?"

She saw the ghost of a smile forming, "Still aesthetically pleasing."

She smiled. But then frowned, "So you based your decision off of a picture rather than a feeling?"

"You misunderstand," he seemed to struggle with how to explain himself, "the photograph gave me permission to be selfish."

She scrunched up her face in confusion, "Explain, please."

"Deep down I knew where my loyalties truly lied all along, Nyota. Though Vulcan was my home, I have never felt more accepted or content than I have within Starfleet. I desire New Vulcan to thrive, but my attachment to it is more obligatory than emotional."

She stepped forward, feeling brave, and placed her hands on his chest, "What about your attachment to me?"

"I have never felt anything more illogical in my life," he admitted.

"So where does that leave us?"

He placed his forehead to hers, "It leaves us with one another."

She lightly caressed his cheek and it tinted green as her hand continued to trail down, "I would never want to be with anyone else."


End file.
